Spanish Information Website
This wiki is in brainstorming and material collecting state. There is also a thread on enturbulation that can be used to discuss things more extensively if necessary. It is planned to create an extensive Spanish website with information critical of Scientology. It was indicated that the lack of reliable, detailed and well structured information in the Spanish language is a major weakness of the opposition to CoS in Spain and other Spanish-speaking countries. "Preface" How to Share in * Please feel free to edit this wiki as you like * I suggest we both plan AND discuss on the same page in the beginning (as it's more comfortable) * Don't simply delete ideas of others, rather give your opinion (post larger comments in the enturbulation thread or on the discussion page) * Use the following "wiki code" to discuss in this thread: :~~~'': for a simple comment, adding more of ":" if you comment on an existing comment * Feel free to restructure, improve the wording, correct mistakes etc. * Please: ALWAYS use the summary field to indicate what you changed, it's much better then if others need to go and compare the site first with the history/versions function * here's a good site for learning how to edit wiki pages * Why don't we maintain this "landing page" as clean as possible, and instead discuss in the related "discussion" one? Collaborators Maybe this ain't necessary but it's kind of motivating and interesting to see how many people are willing to work on this project. * Chanon (anonimo at enturb) * Chesirecat (the same in enturb) * TheAnonymous (same in enturb) * Dildohands (random, etc) * Marcabian Parallax Denigrate (same in enturb) To be done * add links to protest material * gather links to Spanish material on the internet that could be used * gather links to good youtubes, google videos etc. * ask permission for translation and advice to the webmasters of the "big" websites (like lermanet or xenu.net) major decisions to be taken * let's get a decision whether we want to have it all wiki-style (easy to update, trolling risk, easier to edit, ...) or like a real website (gives more design options, possibly greater appeal to the viewer, better media support) * shall we start off the project like a encontrastelatarjeta website? :random: :~~at the http://wiki.costruth.com they say something about anon´s dns. :ideas: we need a place to work without the merciless troll edits, so: :1. we could create a content box with all the needed content (links inside the website, content for each part, hidden content via pm, etc) :2. at the forum (or a new one) we could create a new topic for each one of the content needed :3. the opening post will be the updating text. must have a version number :4. the next posts inside that topic will be the pool of ideas/ brainstorming/ thinktank/etc :5. with that feedback, all the mayor edits could be done here at the wiki :6. when it is somewhat clear and has form and its understandable, post the update at the forum :7. backup the updated texts (with versions) at the local/external hard drive :8. when the flyers/texts/images for the parts of the webpage are done, send to the uploaders/ webmasters :9. recruit more anons to market the website, and spread the message General Brainstorming * the site shoud be simple, easy to digest. * it should aim to the general public, * then the curious, then the scienos * must address Spain and Latinamerica equally (we need to think the language thing too) :Chanon: would be good if we could get hold of some Mexican anon, it seems to be big there --- * it must have an info pack for the press * it needs to have direct reference to the scripture and court documents (in some cases even translations, e.g. for the fair game policy) :Chanon: It must be clear from the beginning that we can prove our facts. This will distinguish us from CoS. * others: news of scientology crimes, links, map of scifag influence * find moar ex cienciologos stories Enturbulation Threads Covering Spanish issues The information there might help to get a better overview of the situation. * Operation Free Spain * France 3 Report on Scientology in Spain : people start to discuss the situation in Spain Protest threads (to recruit/inform/ask anons; get their nicks) * March 15: anon de España! * March 15: Sevilla, Spain * March 15: Lisbon, Portugal (maybe we can look for similarities/colaboration) --- :Chanon: there are several other sections, shall we put links to all the threads here? I guess, it might be usefull to give everyone the comfort to access quickly to these thread... if you thinks it's worthwhile, feel free to post the other links (feb10, april12, march15 post game sections) Content * we could mirror pages like youfoundthecard.com * we could mirror whyweprotest (better then linking I think) * protest material --- * cover how CoS managed to get status as a religion in Spain * cover the history of crimes, trials etc. of CoS in Spain * cover the position of other European countries to CoS * what Spanish cult/sect experts think of CoS (some interviews would be great) * cover media bias in Spain (how most media doesn't say a word about the controversial aspects) --- * maybe contact the argentian critic (search for public critics in Latin America or Spain) --- * have a youfoundthecard.com section in Spanish!!! * have a Spanish forum (so that Spanish anons that prefer communicating in Spanish can establish contact and coordinate) --- * Lisa McPherson * Ex scientology kids stories translated --- * ArnieLerma suggests translating this: http://www.lermanet.com/cos/spain.html. Sounds interesting, but it heavy with legalese and may not have immediate "media impact". It is, however, evidence of a spanish court finding Scientology guilty of crimes. Videos * two undercover videos from Spanish TV * one youtube video about Almodovar's connection with Cruise * Message to Scientology etc. * hopefully any time soon: translated version of Road to February 10 * Get good documentaries or Anonymous videos subtitled Video Links spanish tv reporter: : part01: http://youtube.com/watch?v=NnnZ2EnEnXA : part02: http://youtube.com/watch?v=x_9dzJ0yMsw : part03: http://youtube.com/watch?v=N6Bp36ehdI4 : part04: http://youtube.com/watch?v=SHxaj7HUH6o Protest Material Links translations, flyers, headers, etc Information Links * from whyweprotest link list (agentinian guy) * Links to all of Anonymous' translations so far * links to existing CoS forums (that Anonymous approves of) Title and URL of website ChanonWill we get anyone to open up a website and give his identity? I don't think so. What possibilites do we have then? --> We can put the content on some of Anonymous' server and use a free redirection like xxx.cjb.net. Any other ideas? random :some bits: :1. hosting: :2. domain :3. redirection :1.hosting: it can be done in wordpress, guide: http://advocacy.globalvoicesonline.org/tools/guide/ :plus: run access to the intertubes from a os that not leaks dns, +firefox, +tor+privoxy, +java off or noscript (or fake all the above). since tor nodes can be corrupted, i preffer the other ways. but this level of tinfoil.hat maybe is enough :hosting at wordpress will allow multiple backups. in case of problems, just redirect it to the domain :2. domain: it could be registered via whois protection service to protect the owner identity. the domain can be deleted (like wikileaks) :3. redirection: what code is needed to do it at cjb.net? Spanish Videos Hidden Camera Investigation Youtube Messages from Anonymous In the News Diverse Stuff Category:Spain Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki